Gerechtigheid in de Tienertijd
by CattyRosea
Summary: Ah, liefde en gerechtigheid tussen veertienjarige echtelieden...


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 19-05-2010._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Gerechtigheid in de Tienertijd

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** _Episode Zero_.

**Waarschuwingen:** Tieners met tienerproblemen die zich als tieners gedragen.

**Koppels:** Wufei Chang x Meilan Long

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Ah, liefde en gerechtigheid tussen veertienjarige echtelieden...

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze fic is het resultaat van een heel simpele gedachte: kom op _Gundam Wing_, doe es effe gezellig. We hebben het hier wel over pubers die de baard nog niet in de keel hebben en wiens bh's nog niet vol zitten. Van het een kwam het ander, en toen was er opeens dit. Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Gerechtigheid in de Tienertijd**

'MEILAN!'

_Precies volgens schema_, dacht Meilan. Vanaf haar plekje op de balustrade van het balkon zag ze Wufei binnenstormen en grote ogen opzetten voordat ze tartend naar hem zwaaide en met een salto achterover naar de begane grond sprong. Terugverend uit de gehurkte houding waarin ze terechtkwam, ging ze er door de binnenplaats vandoor. Niet te snel, natuurlijk. Het was niet de bedoeling hem te ontmoedigen om haar te achtervolgen.

Tegen de tijd dat ze de grond onder haar voeten kon voelen donderen van zijn stappen, dook ze door een raam. Een koprol vanuit de landing, nog een duik zodra ze met de goede kant boven was, en ze was door het tegenoverliggende raam de nauwe doorgang gepasseerd. Ze werd begroet door een grasveld omringd door muren waartegen boogschuttersdoelen en rekken speren, zwaarden, staven en waaiers stonden, tegen de kunstmatige elementen van de kolonie beschermd door grote zeilen. De enige uitweg was aan de kant waaruit ze gekomen was.

'O jee, het loopt dood.' constateerde Meilan rustig, net toen Wufei het trainingsveld op kwam stormen.

'Mijn boeken!' zei hij op verhitte toon, en wees beschuldigend naar haar. 'Jij hebt dat gedaan.'

Meilan grijnsde smalend en zonk in een gevechtspositie. 'Nou nou, je windt je nogal op voor iemand die niet in gerechtigheid gelooft. Of is het zo dat je alleen geeft om goed en kwaad als het om jezelf gaat?'

Bingo. Zijn handen balden tot vuisten en hij leunde dreigend naar haar toe. 'Jij - jij onbeschaamde vrouw! Zo hoort een echtgenote haar man niet te behandelen!'

'Ik ben geen vrouw, ik ben Nataku!'

Het was moeilijk te zeggen wie er het eerst bewoog, en het kon Meilan niet echt schelen. Ze bewogen tegen en rond elkaar, naar elkaar toe en van elkaar weg als het getij, ledematen vliegend in strakke, berekende figuren. De dans was nu vertrouwd, Meilan kende Wufei's trucjes net zo goed als hij de hare kende, dus was het niet moeilijk te doen alsof ze een tijdje gelijk opgingen voordat ze haar linkervoet _net_ dat beetje verder naar buiten zette, haar arm _net_ dat beetje trager omhoog bracht, en sierlijk op haar rug rolde met Wufei boven haar uit torenend.

Zijn ogen brandden woedend in de hare, waar ze uit afleidde dat hij inderdaad geen flauw idee had wat er gaande was. 'Jij hebt die troep in mijn boekenkast gezet. Geef het maar toe!'

Meilan strekte zich uit op de grond en probeerde er niet zo op haar gemak uit te zien als ze zich voelde. 'Okee, ik geef het toe. Ik heb jouw schoolboeken verwisseld voor Lee's vieze blaadjes, net zoals ik de gesuikerde perziken van Meester Zhao heb gestolen die op onverklaarbare wijze uit zijn keuken zijn verdwenen. Je hebt me betrapt. Ik heb twee keer oneerlijk gehandeld, maar door me te verslaan heb je me alleen gestraft voor mijn gebrek aan respect voor jouw eigendommen. Je zou Meester Zhao moeten vertellen over de perziken.'

Wufei keek op haar neer alsof ze opeens een tweede hoofd had gekregen. Meilan kon hem niet kwalijk nemen dat hij overdonderd was, maar ze hoopte dat hij niet teveel stennis zou schoppen.

'_Wat?_ Waarom zou ik dat doen?'

'Omdat het het juiste is.' verklaarde ze, zelfs in haar liggende positie met haar hoofd opgeheven.

'Je wilt dat _ik_, je man, _jou_, mijn vrouw, verklik alleen maar omdat het juist is?'

'Zou je me ongestraft slechte dingen laten doen _alleen maar_ omdat ik je vrouw ben? Ik schaam me voor een echtgenoot als jij, Wufei!'

Zowat een minuut lang kon hij alleen maar sputteren en haar met een mengeling van verontwaardiging en ongeloof aankijken. Dat laatste scheen nog steeds door in zijn stem toen hij sprak, en ook flink wat verwarring. 'Waarom biecht je je misstap niet gewoon zelf aan Meester Zhao op? Waarom heb je überhaupt van hem gestolen? Je houdt niet eens van die zoete troep!'

Meilan worstelde met haar gezichtsuitdrukking, die nauwelijks neutraal te houden was onder het bombardement van schaamte zonder aan de intensiteit van haar blik af te doen, terwijl Wufei's driedubbel vervloekte studentenbrein overuren draaide. Er spoelden angstige voorgevoelens over haar heen toen er een klein, smalend lachje op zijn gezicht verscheen.

'Tenzij... je een soort _vreetbui_ had.' De boze blos op haar gezicht verraadde haar, en hij barste in lachen uit. 'Je reed op het rode paard en het paard kreeg trek in suiker! Waar is die grote sterke krijger nu, hè?'

'Eikel!'

'Ga een jurk voor jezelf naaien, _neiren_.'*

'Spring uit een ruimtecapsule! Of jij vertelt het aan Meester Zhao of ik doe het. En dan vertel ik hem ook over jouw lafheid!'

Zomaar ineens schoot zijn voet uit en begroef zich in haar zij. Woedend naar adem snakkend keek ze naar hem op, klaar om nog meer boze woorden te lanceren, maar hij viel haar in de rede. 'Daar. Ik heb je aangevallen toen je je al had overgegeven. Nu hebben we evenveel fout gedaan.'

Het duurde even voordat de abrupte wending tot Meilan doordrong. Hij had toch niet zojuist... toch? De blos kwam weer te voorschijn, maar nu om een heel andere reden.

'Wufei! Verdomme! Zo hoor je een krijger niet te behandelen!'

'Dit is hoe ik mijn vrouw behandel.' Met een luid gesnuif keerde hij haar de rug toe en liep weg.

Hij begon te rennen toen haar schoen door zijn haar suisde en bijna zijn bril afsloeg.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ze houden van elkaar. Echt. *grinnik* In de ruuuuuimte bloooooeit de liiiiiiefde oooop~

Legenda

* _neiren_ = een Chinees woord voor "echtgenote" dat ik op de middelbare school in een geschiedenisboek ben tegengekomen. Als ik het me goed herinner betekent het letterlijk "zij die thuis blijft".


End file.
